Severus Snape und die Wette mit dem Tod
by kokosnuss
Summary: Eine Dokumentation über das Schreiben, anhand einer Geschichte über Snape. (TOD taucht in Snapes Büro auf und offenbart dem PM, dass er nur noch drei Tage zu leben hat.)
1. Teil 1

Titel: Severus Snape und die Wette mit dem Tod - Dokumentation über das Schreiben 

Autor: will anonym bleiben * g* 

Rating: erstmal G 

Pairings: Keine Ahnung. Wird sich zeigen. 

Inhalt/Warnung: Total sinnloser, wahnsinniger Schrott. Ich hab keine Ahnung was das werden soll. Es hat sich selber geschrieben und ich bin dafür nicht verantwortlich. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich das hochgeladen hab. 

Disclaimer: Die üblichen Verdächtigen gehören JKR und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Terro Cinderella Rist ist eine meiner Persönlichkeiten * lol* und TOD und LIEBE gehören der Welt und sich selbst. (Hm, wobei TOD eigentlich auch Terry Prattchet gehört.)  
Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen FFs sind von mir nicht beabsichtigt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Herzlich willkommen. 

Mein Name ist Terro Cinderella Rist. Ja Sie haben richtig gelesen und ja ich bin die unglaublich erfolgreiche und gutaussehende Bestseller-Autorin. („Die glorreichen 5", „Die glorreichen 5 - Reloaded", „Die glorreichen 5 - Revolutions", „Die glorreichen 5 – Recycled", „100 Tipps für eine glückliche Beziehung von Lucifus und Serenus, den beiden Helden aus „Die glorreichen 5"", „Arwena und Aragorno – Die Gefährten", „Arwena und Aragorno – Die zwei Türme", „Arwena und Aragorno – Die Rückkehr des Königs", „Hilfe, mein Herr ist ein Ring-Psychopath – Ratgeber für betroffene Gärtner", „Hilfe, mein Mann ist ein Orc – Ratgeber für betroffene Frauen", „Worcy und Torcy – Die Söhne von Arwena und Aragorno", etc.)

Es freut mich, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben hier hereinzuschauen. 

Hier erwartet Sie, dank meiner unermesslichen Großzügigkeit, ein Einblick in das nervenaufreibende und außerordentlich kreative Schaffen eines Autors. Sie werden live beim Entstehungsprozess einer Geschichte dabei sein, hautnah können Sie die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Autor und Figur miterleben, Sie werden mitgerissen in die inneren Konflikte die ein Autor während des Schreibens ausficht (Oder auch nicht. Ich gerate sehr selten mit mir in Konflikt.), Sie werden sehen in welche Probleme ein Autor geraten kann, wenn er einfach so und völlig ohne Plan drauflos schreibt, möglicherweise werden Sie sogar interaktiv an dieser Geschichte mitwirken können. 

Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich Sie noch etwas elementares Fragen:

Haben Sie sich, werter Leser, schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass eine Geschichte gegen die Menschenrechte verstößt? (Zumindest im weitesten Sinne, denn Figuren in einem Buch sind ja eigentlich keine wirklichen Menschen.)

Wohl nicht. 

Aber es entspricht tatsächlich der Realität. Die Figuren sind völlig der Willkür eines jeden Autors unterworfen. Bestimmt hat nicht ein Schreiberling jemals seine (oder die geliehenen) Figuren danach gefragt, ob sie sich überhaupt verlieben wollen und wenn ja in wen, ob sie überhaupt Sex vor der Ehe gutheißen, ob sie sterben oder gar gefoltert werden wollen, etc. Diese armen Wesen sind also total der Tyrannei eines Phantasten ausgeliefert.

Nun, ich denke jedoch nicht, dass ich daran heute etwas ändern werde. 

Meine Dokumentation über das Schreiben bzw. das Leiden eines Autors werde ich Ihnen anhand des Harry Potter-Universums zeigen. 

Die Geschichte des Harry Potter spielt die meiste Zeit in einer völlig unrealistischen Welt, genannt „Zaubererwelt", von der die Autorin uns weismachen will, dass diese parallel zu unserer Welt existiert. In dieser Zaubererwelt scheint so ziemlich alles möglich. Das gepaart mit der totalen Willkür eines Autors wie mir, ergibt nahezu grenzenlosen Möglichkeiten, die ich im Folgenden austesten werde.

Also, genug geschwafelt, fangen wir endlich an den Harry Potter-Figuren übel mitzuspielen * muhahaha*.

~

Um dem Leser, also Ihnen, den Einstieg in die Geschichte zu erleichtern, beginne ich mit einer kurzen, unverfänglichen Beschreibung der gegebenen Situation. Um Spannung aufzubauen folgt das unerwartete Eintreten einer neuen und ungewöhnlichen Situation.   
Doch lesen Sie selbst.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Einen schönen Tages im September, Harrys sechstes Schuljahr hatte gerade begonnen, schien die Sonne, die Bienchen summten, die Vöglein zwitscherten und Professor Snape saß in seinem Büro _(Snape: Wieso muss ich da mitspielen? – Weil ich es will. – Ich will aber nicht. – Ist mir doch scheißegal.)_ und brütete über einer höchst komplexen Zaubertrankformel. 

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts vor Snapes Schreibtisch eine Gestalt auf. Empört sah der Zauberer auf und blickte direkt in die glotzenden schwarzen Augenhöhlen eines Totenkopfes _(Snape: Muss das sein? – Ja. – Hmpf.) _

Entsetzt ließ Snape seinen Blick über die Gestalt gleiten, die hoch vor ihm aufragte, in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt war und eine Sense in der weißen Knochenhand hielt. 

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen eines ganz schlechten Scherzes", knurrte Snape.

ICH BIN KEIN GRYFFINDOR, SEVERUS.

Die Stimme hallte in Snapes Kopf und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Was ging hier vor? 

KENNST DU MICH DENN NICHT?

„Nein", meinte Snape und musterte die Gestalt noch einmal genau. 

ICH BIN TOD.

Oh, das tut mir aber leid, dachte Snape.

HEY, ICH KANN GEDANKENLESEN.

Verdammt, dachte Snape. Was will der Typ, schoss ihm durch den Kopf ehe er es verhindern konnte.

ICH WOLLTE DIR NUR BESCHEID SAGEN, DASS ICH DICH IN DREI TAGEN HOLEN WERDE.

„Wohin?"

DU WIRST STERBEN, DU DUMMKOPF! MUHAHAHA!!

„Wieso?" (_Snape: Ja wieso? – Frag nicht so blöd. – Ich will es aber wissen. – Halt die Klappe.)_

Ein rosa Blitz durchzuckte das magische Licht in Snapes Büro und neben TOD erschien eine blonde, vollbusige Frau in einem rosafarbenen Negligé. Dem Zaubertränkemeister klappte das Kinn nach unten. Er war so eingenommen von dieser Erscheinung, dass er sich nicht einmal fragte, was da gerade in seinem Büro ablief. 

TOD, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? DU HÄLTST DICH NICHT AN DIE ABMACHUNG!

Snape hätte wetten könne, dass TOD die Augen verdrehte, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er keine hatte.

LIEBE, DIE SACHE IST AUSSICHTSLOS. DU HAST VERLOREN.

WOHER WILLST DU DAS WISSEN? ER HAT JA NOCH DREI TAGE ZEIT!

...

#######

Und schon bekommen Sie Gelegenheit zur Interaktion. Soll diese Dokumentation fortgesetzt werden? Und wenn ja, wer soll Snapes Herzblatt sein? Denken Sie daran: Hier ist alles möglich! _(Snape: Ich will kein Herzblatt! - Hat dich irgendwer gefragt? Na? Nein. Also sei ruhig!)_


	2. Teil 2

@Snake3: So hab weitergeschrieben ^^. (Mag Sev/Harry eigentlich auch.... ;) )

@Yolinare: * ggg* Danke für deinen Beitrag. Deine Frage klärt sich, denke ich, in diesem Kapitel.

@Caracinous: Danke * verneig*. 

@Lmea: TOD hat die zweite Hauptrolle gekriegt ^^.

@Hi: Wie bereits in Disclaimer erwähnt, gehört TOD *eigentlich* Terry Pratchett ^^. Frage beantwortet? * g*

@XXX: Hm, da TOD hier in *meiner* Geschichte auftaucht und TOD nicht unbedingt gleich Tod ist, verhält er sich so. In gewisser Weise ist er Snape sehr ähnlich... * g*. (LIEBE nervt nicht nur dich, wie du feststellen wirst ^^.)

@Maia May: Du darfst ruhig weiter "Koko" zu mir sagen ;P

@Megchen: Woher ich diese Idee hab? Gab´s als Sonderangebot bei Lidl. Nee, keine Ahnung. Sowas kommt wohl dabei raus, wenn bei mir Sicherungen durchknallen * g*. TOD is schon ein putziges Kerlchen ^^, ne, und hat sich ziemlich fest in meinem Gedächtnis verankert... (Is nämlich schon ne Weile her, dass ich was von Pratchett gelesen hab.)

@Flower: Kekse ziehn bei mir fast immer ^^. 

Weiter mit dem Wahnsinn:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dank der Interaktion von Ihnen, meinen hochgeschätzten Leserinnern, geht es nun weiter mit der Dokumentation über das Schreiben, die, wie könnte es anders sein, von niemand anderem als mir, der sensationellen, wunderschönen, unglaublich reichen und hochbegabten Terro Cinderella Rist stammt.

Bevor wir jedoch anfangen, möchte ich Sie auf meinen neuen Roman „Das unglaubliche Leben des Agent Elrond Smith" hinweisen, den Sie ab sofort in den Buchläden Ihres Vertrauens erwerben können. 

Kommen wir nun zu Severus' Herzblatt _(Snape: Nein, kommen wir nicht. – Fängst du schon wieder an zu motzen... – Ich will kein verdammtes Herzblatt! – Du kriegst aber Eins und damit basta!) _

Vorgeschlagen wurden:

-Harry

-Sirius oder Remus oder Sirius oder Remus ...

-2x Hermine 

-Niemand der minderjährig ist

-Luna Lovegood

- Ginny

Diese Anforderungen sind, gelinde gesagt, für mich unmöglich zu erfüllen. Die detaillierte Begründung werde ich jedoch nicht aufführen. Fakt ist, dass ich mich für einen Charakter entschieden habe. Wie kam ich dazu? Nun, ganz einfach, er hat mich inspiriert. Ich habe mir diese Liste durchgesehen und in Gedanken die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Man möge mir verzeihen, dass ich mich für einen Mann entschied. _(Snape: Mann? Ich will keinen Mann. Wieso wollen mir immer alle einen Mann anhängen? Ich bin nicht schwul! – Bist du doch. – Stimmt ja gar nicht. – Stimmt ja wohl und jetzt gib Ruhe.)_

Die Situation in der sich dieser Mann befindet und seine Beziehung zu Severus machen ihn überaus interessant und somit hoffentlich auch diese Geschichte. _(Snape: Wer ist es? – Das erfährst du noch früh genug. – Ich will es aber jetzt wissen. – Na und?)_

Nun denn, fahren wir fort mit der Geschichte.

~

Hier kommt nun eine kurze Erklärung für das Geschehen. Dies dient zur Überleitung zur eigentlichen Geschichte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...

LIEBE, DIE SACHE IST AUSSICHTSLOS. DU HAST VERLOREN.

WOHER WILLST DU DAS WISSEN? ER HAT JA NOCH DREI TAGE ZEIT!

ICH MUSS DICH JA WOHL NICHT DARAUF HINWEISEN, DASS DIE BEIDEN SICH HASSEN SEIT SIE SICH DAS ERSTE MAL GESEHEN HABEN. AUSSERDEM BEFINDET ER SICH AUSSERHALB VON SEVERUS' REICHWEITE.

DAS IST NOCH LANGE KEIN GRUND.

WEIBER.

Severus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von LIEBEs plötzlichem Auftauchen erholt und hatte die letzten paar Sätze der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, worum genau es hier geht? Oder könnte mich vielleicht jemand wecken?", fragte er schließlich.

GANZ EINFACH FLEDERMAUS, WENN DU DEINEM HERZBLATT NICHT INNERHALB DER NÄCHSTEN 72 STUNDEN DEINE LIEBE GESTEHST UND ZWAR PERSÖNLICH, hier warf TOD LIEBE einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, was ohne Augen wirklich eine Meisterleistung war, DANN IST DEIN LEBEN VERWIRKT. _(Snape: Das seh ich ja gar nicht ein. – Musst du auch nicht. – Grrr.)_

‚Kann es sein, dass der Typ was gegen mich hat?', dachte Severus und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

NEIN, WIESO SOLLTE ICH?

JA JA, JETZT TUT ER WIEDER SO ALS KÖNNE ER KEIN WÄSSERCHEN TRÜBEN.

„Tut mir leid, aber für mich klingt das alles sehr nach einem schlechten Scherz." Missbilligend schaute Snape die beiden Gottheiten vor seinem Schreibtisch an und verschränkte die Arme.

DAS IST KEIN SCHERZ, DAS IST EINE WETTE.

DU DUMME KUH! JETZT HAST DU´S VERRATEN.

„Eine Wette?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Zwischen euch beiden?"

LIEBE nickte, während TOD den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ihr habt um mein Leben gewettet?!", schrie Severus empört. _(Snape: Ja, das ist doch wirklich die Höhe. – Hm, wär ich mir nicht so sicher. – Was soll das heißen? – Erwartest du jetzt wirklich eine Antwort? – Hmpf.)_

SIEHT FAST SO AUS, BLACKY. _(Snape: Blacky? Wie kannst du es wagen, das zu schreiben? – Soll ich etwa vor dir Angst haben? – Ja. - * loool* Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? Niemand! Und wenn er kommt? Dann freuen wir uns * ggg*. – Also das kapier ich jetzt nicht. – Ich erklär´s dir später ^^.)_

„Ihr habt wirklich um mein Leben gewettet." Völlig perplex saß Snape auf seinem Stuhl. Das war zuviel. Das war einfach zuviel. Wenn das hier nicht sofort aufhörte, dann würde er einen Schreikrampf kriegen.

NA DA BIN ICH ABER MAL GESPANNT, grinste TOD hämisch.

TOD!

JA WAS DENN?

AUSSERDEM GEHT ES JA GAR NICHT NUR UM SEVILEINS LEBEN.

„Bitte?"

ALSO, JUNGCHEN, PASS AUF, WENN ICH GEWINNE, UNTERSCHREIBT LIEBE DIE SCHEIDUNGSPAPIERE UND ICH KRIEGE DICH. WENN LIEBE GEWINNEN SOLLTE, WAS VÖLLIG AUSGESCHLOSSEN IST, DANN GIBT ES KEINE SCHEIDUNG UND SIE KRIEGT DICH.

„Ihr seid verheiratet?"

JA LEIDER. KEINE AHNUNG, WARUM ICH DIESE SCHRULLE GEHEIRATET HAB.

WEIL DU MICH GELIEBT HAST.

UND DU LIEBST ALLE ANDEREN UND BIST DAZU NOCH DÄMLICH.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht."

In diesem Moment machte es „Piffpaff" und ein alter Mann, mit langem weißen Bart und einem dunkelblauen Mantel voller blinkender Sterne, erschien.

Severus stöhnte verzweifelt auf und kam nicht umhin, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen dieser neuaufgetauchten Gottheit und Dumbledore festzustellen.

SEID IHR BEIDEN EIGENTLICH VÖLLIG BESCHEUERT?! _(Snape: Ja. – Kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ruhig sein? – Nein. - * seufz*)_

SCHICKSAL, WAS WILLST DU DENN HIER?, stöhnte TOD auf.

DAS SCHLIMMSTE VERHINDERN! SEVERUS MUSS LEBEN! ER HAT NOCH EINE AUFGABE! _(Snape: Aufgabe? – Ja. – Was für eine Aufgabe? – Uninteressant. – Nein. Ich will das wissen. – Und ich will ein Eis.)_

NICHTS DA, erklärte TOD trotzig.

NUR WEGEN EURER EHEPROBLEME KÖNNT IHR DOCH NICHT EINFACH DIE GANZE WELT AUF DEN KOPF STELLEN!

DAS IST NUR LIEBES SCHULD.

ES IST DOCH WIRKLICH EIN GRÄUL MIT EUCH BEIDEN. DA IHR ABER NUNMAL GÖTTER SEID UND EURE WETTE DAHER NICHT RÜCKGÄNGIG GEMACHT WERDEN KANN, GIBT ES NUR EINEN WEG...

Severus glaubte ein leises Donnern zu hören.

SCHICKSAL JETZT TU DOCH NICHT WIEDER SO MYSTISCH.

HALT DIE KLAPPE TOD. ALSO ES GIBT NUR EINEN WEG: TOD, DU MUSST SEVERUS HELFEN.

AUF KEINEN FALL! DANN VERLIER ICH JA!

RICHTIG. ABER ES GEHT NICHT ANDERS.

WIESO DARFST DU EIGENTLICH SCHON WIEDER BESTIMMEN?

ICH BIN DAS SCHICKSAL.

TOOOOOLL.

SO UND JETZT AB MIT EUCH BEIDEN. IHR HABT NICHT MEHR VIEL ZEIT.

Es blitzte, rauchte und donnerte und als Snape wieder freie Sicht hatte, waren SCHICKSAL und LIEBE verschwunden. Nur TOD stand noch da und zog eine beleidigte Schnute, zumindest sah sein Totenschädel so aus, als würde er eine beleidigte Schnute ziehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. ‚Lalala, das passiert alles gar nicht wirklich', dachte er.

WIE WÄRE ES MIT NER RUNDE POKER?

TOOOOOOOD!!!!, hallte SCHICKSALs wütende Stimme durch den Raum.

DANN MACHEN WIR UNS JETZT AUF INS ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM.

„Und was wollen wir da?"

DEIN HERZBLATT SUCHEN.

„Im Ministerium?"

NA JA, INDIREKT. DORT IST NUR DER EINGANG ZU DEM ORT, AN DEM SICH DEIN SCHNUCKIBÄRCHEN AUFHÄLT. 

Bei Severus schrillte alle Alarmglocken los. _(Snape: Oh nein. – Oh doch.)_

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, um wen es geht."

DU WEISST ES DOCH BEREITS.

„Oh nein. Nicht der. Da spiel ich nicht mit. Los, nimm mein Leben." _(Snape: Naaaaiiiiiin!!! – Reg dich ab Putzi. – Naaaaiiiiin!! – Meine Nerven!)_

DAS GEHT NICHT UND DU KANNST DIR GAR NICHT VORSTELLEN, WIE SEHR ICH DAS BEDAUERE, ABER DU HAST SCHICKSAL JA GEHÖRT. UND UNTER UNS GESAGT, DER TYP KANN ZIEMLICH UNANGENEHM WERDEN. 

„Kann es nicht sein, dass ihr euch irrt? Ich meine, Sirius Black, als ich bitte dich. Das ist doch wirklich lächerlich." _(Snape: * heftig nick*)_

ICH GLAUBE JA AUCH NICHT, DASS DAS ZWISCHEN EUCH BEIDEN.... ABER MEINE MEINUNG ZÄHLT JA MAL WIEDER NICHT. ICH DARF NUR WIEDER DIE DRECKSARBEIT ERLEDIGEN UND DICH JETZT DAZU BRINGEN, DEM MANN DEN DU HASST, DEINE LIEBE ZU GESTEHEN.

TOD packte Severus am Kragen und schleifte den sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrenden Zauberer aus dem Büro.

#####

Eine Künstlerpersönlichkeit wie die meine, braucht sehr viel Zuspruch. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen was ich meine. KAUFEN SIE MEIN BUCH!!!


	3. Teil 3

So, liebe Freunde der gepflegten Psychounterhaltung, die Irre ist zurück ;P.

Nach PC-Verbot, Schreibblockade und depressiver Phase habe ich zu meiner alten Boshaftigkeit und nicht vorhandener Lebensfreude zurückgefunden. Jaha.

Nun zu den Reviews:

Maia May: oh, wart nur. eines tages schreib ich tatsächlich ein buch und das musst du dann kaufen ;P  
aber hey, ich bin hin und weg, das du story so lustig findest... an schokokeks knapper hoffe, das kapitel gefällt dir auch ein bisschen...

Anaralasia: hals bonbon reich wegen dem schreien g. so schnell war´s leider nicht...

Besserweiss: da bin ich, um ehrlich zu sein, auch mal gespannt wie terro das anstellen will g

caracinous: ja, ich schreib eben original aus dem leben kicher. nur ob wir sev und siri jemals zusammen erleben werden... das wissen nichtmal die götter ;P

Leaky: rehallo - selber genie g. hm, ja, sev ist wirklich ein schönes opfer - und es ist mal etwas abwechslung zu opfer-harry g. knuddel

Elena: ich hoffe du hast dich mittlerweile wieder - die pause war ja lang genug ;) und auch hier kann ich nur sagen, dass ich wirklich keine ahnung hab, wie terro das machen will... wie ganz zu anfang erwähnt, schreib ich die story nämlich völlig ohne plan

Flower: danke für die kekse futter krümel. in dem kapitel ist außer hermine wohl wieder alles drin, was dir bislang gefallen hat g.

Siver: also, das atmen nicht vergessen g. hey, du kennst doch dann sicher auch dschingis cohen und die graue horde, oder? ich liebe diese kerle und die komplette unsichtbare universität ggg. und natürlich KRIEGS tochter mit dem ponyclub-abzeichen auf dem reithelm lol und eigentlich alle g.

günnie: voldemort? hey, 'das' wäre mal echt interessant geworden... warum kommst du erst jetzt damit? g

Unglaublich. Es fiel ganze drei Mal das Wort 'genial' in den Reviews... oO

Also weiter.

######

Meine lieben Fans,

hier bin ich wieder, die wundervolle und phänomenal sensationelle Terro Cinderella Rist.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei meinen geliebten Lesern bedanken, die mich mit ihren wahnsinnigen Suchtkäufen nun schon seit Wochen auf Platz 1 der Bestsellerlisten halten.  
Glauben Sie mir, Ihr Geld ist gut angelegt.

Denn nun sitze ich nach meinem kleinen Karibik-Tripp wieder voller neuer Schaffenskraft an meinem geliebten Computer, mit nichts weiter bewaffnet als meinem Genie und meiner unendlichen Selbstherrlichkeit, während im Hintergrund Bach pimpert... äh klimpert... (_Terro: aus voller brust mitsing Freude schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium...!!! - Snape: Hör sofort auf! - ...Himmlische dein Heiligtum!! snape zunge rausstreck - Verzogenes Balg. - Hehe.)_

Außerdem konnte ich mir nun endlich einen Filzstift und einen Block leisten, um auch fernab meines PCs, meine genialen und unübertrefflich kreativen Ideen und Gedanken, in meinem einzigartig lyrischen Stil, niederzuschreiben. _(Snape: schallend lach - snape einen tödlichen blick zu werf - snape plötzlich wieder ernst, ebenso zurückguck - Rrrrr, hast du eine Ahnung wie erotisch es ist, wenn du so guckst? süffisant lächel - hust Äh was bitte? rot wird - seufz Verschieben wir diese Unterhaltung auf später...)_ Besonders inspirierend ist übrigens auch mein neues Diamantencollier und eine Spritztour in meinem neuen Luxusschlitten _(Snape: Mit dem du mich nie fahren lässt. - nachsichtig lächel Muss ich erwähnen, warum ich ein neues Auto brauchte...? - grummel Weiß auch nicht, wo da plötzlich der Baum herkam....)_

Aber genug jetzt von mir. Widmen wir uns wieder den Geschehnissen in Rowlings Zaubererwelt – deswegen sind Sie ja schließlich hier, nicht wahr? _(Snape: Nein sind sie nicht. Die wollen das gar nicht wissen. Du brauchst also gar nicht weiterzuschreiben. – Vergiss es Sevy. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte zu ende, ob du willst oder nicht und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tu. - grummel Werden wir ja noch sehn....) _

Hier setzt nun der Beginn der Haupthandlung ein. Dabei sollte man nichts überstürzen. Schreiben Sie die Situation ruhig voll aus und würzen Sie sie mit geistreichen Dialogen.

####

TOD packte Severus am Kragen und schleifte den sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrenden Zauberer aus seinem Büro.

Doch zu Snapes größtem Erstaunen befanden sie sich nun nicht auf dem dunklen von Zauberfackeln erhellten Gang vor seinem Büro. Nein... Der Zaubertränkemeister blinzelte einige Male bis er sich relativ sicher war, dass er das Amphitheater wirklich sah.

„Wo...? Was....? Wie....?", stammelte Snape verwirrt.

ICH BIN TOD, RICHTIG?

Severus nickte.

ICH BIN EIN GOTT, RICHTIG?

Wieder nickte er.

ICH BIN WIE AUS DEM NICHTS IN DEINEM BÜRO ERSCHIENEN, RICHTIG?

Wiederrum nickt der Zauberer.

UND DANN WUNDERST DU IDIOT DICH, WIE WIR PLÖTZLICH HIER HERKOMMEN??! FÜR MICH EXISTIEREN DIE GRENZEN VON ZEIT UND RAUM NICHT, FLEDERMAUS!

„Ja, ist ja gut. Brauchst dich ja nicht gleich so aufregen", meinte Severus pikiert und streckte TOD, kaum dass dieser ihm wieder den Rücken zudrehte, die Zunge heraus. Es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, wie kindisch das war, das Gerippe hatte es nicht anders verdient. _(Snape: Genau. - augenroll)_

ICH SEHE ALLES, grollte TOD ohne sich umzusehen und präsentierte Snape einen strahlendweißen Mittelfingerknochen. _(Snape: Das darf der nicht! – Doch er darf. –Nein! – Doch. Er ist TOD und du hast nichts zu melden. – Boah!)_

Severus schnappte hörbar nach Luft vor Empörung.

HALT EINFACH DEN RAND UND DEINE GEDANKEN GLEICH MIT.

Tödliche Blicke bohrten sich aus schwarzen, zornglühenden Augen in den Rücken von TOD und versuchten diesen so zu töten – ein ziemlich paradoxes Unterfangen. _(Snape: Ey, das ist ein wertender Erzähleingriff. – Und? Ist nicht der erste. – Das ist unprofessionell. – Das ist genial!)_

Schließlich erreichten die beiden einen Torbogen, der am Grund des Amphitheaters auf einem Sockel stand. In dem Bogen wehte ein Vorhang leicht und geheimnisvoll. Stimmen schienen dahinter zu wispern.

DA GEHEN WIR JETZT REIN.

„Äh, nein. Das Ding ist mir nicht geheuer."

DU MUSST ABER, WEIL DU SONST SIRIUS NICHT FINDEST UND DU WEISST WAS DAS BEDEUTET...

„Ich glaube ich sterbe doch lieber", erklärte Severus und begutachtete den Torbogen äußerst kritisch.

ICH GLAUBS NICHT, ICH HABS MIT EINEM KLEINEN HOSENSCHEISSER ZU TUN.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht."

STIMMT JA WOHL UND JETZT KOMM.

TOD schnappte den Zaubertränkemeister wieder mal am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her durch das Tor.

(A/N: Hier wäre jetzt eine gute Stelle für einen Cliffhanger, nur sehe ich im Moment davon ab, da das Kapitel sonst sehr kurz wäre. Also weiter im Text.)

Hinter dem Tor erstreckte sich eine dunkle, felsige Höhle, die von flackerndem rot-orangefarbenem Licht erhellt wurde.

„Sind wir jetzt in der Hölle?", fragte Severus schon fast amüsiert und mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln. „Hab´s doch immer gewusst, dass der elende Black hier eines Tages landen würde...." (Snape: schadenfroh lach - Freu dich mal lieber nicht zu früh, Darling. - Nenn mich nicht Darling. - Ist gut, Sweetheart. - Grrr!!!!)

OH WEH, seufzte LIEBE, die die ganze Sache in ihrem Handspiegel mitverfolgte.

WAS? GIBT ES KRIEG?, fragte KRIEG und sah LIEBE neugierig an.

WENN SEVERUS NICHT RECHTZEITIG ZU BLACK KOMMT UND IHM SEINE LIEBE GESTEHT – JA, sagte SCHICKSAL, sich den wallenden Bart kämmend.

KRIEG rieb sich die Hände. ENDLICH WIEDER ZAUBERERKRIEG, WIE FEIN.

DU BIST DOOF, meinte LIEBE zu KRIEG. DIE BEIDEN SOLLEN SICH IHRE EWIGE LIEBE SCHWÖREN UND DANN GIBTS FÜR ALLE EIN HARRY ÄH HAPPY END... KEIN KRIEG. DAS IST BLÖD... UND SO TRAURIG.

DAS IST ÜBERHAUPT NICHT BLÖD, meinte KRIEG.

IST ES WOHL, trotzte LIEBE.

NEIN.

DOCH.

NEIN.

DOCH.

N...

RUHE!!!!, fuhr SCHICKSAL genervt dazwischen.

LIEBE und KRIEG verstummten und sahen SCHICKSAL mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.

SCHAUEN WIR LIEBER WIEDER, WIE ES DEN BEIDEN GEHT UND WEHE ICH HÖRE EINEN MUCKS VON EUCH....

####

So.

Sie kennen das ja schon. Um mein überdimensionales Ego mit genug Nahrung zu füttern, bedarf es nur eines kleinen Reviews g.


End file.
